geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Spongebob S10E10 - A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste
Season 10 was the revival of the known television series Spongebob Squarepants, which was released in 1999;I remember exactly watching season 1 to 5 before I quit watching spongebob, due to my parents banning me from watching Nickelodeon and all of the shows because my parents were delusional. As of right now, I'm recovering from a episode that was never in the likes of Spongebob, it was..overly dark, crazy and grim. Let me explain fully, for the story I'm about to unravel... I was in a Salvation Army and I was searching for some DVDs when I came across something interesting, there, next to the video games and shovelware, was a set of Spongebob DVDs. In perfect shape, exellent condition to be exact. I picked up one of the Spongebob Seasons, Season 10; from what I remembered, I saw a screenshot and a new episode, in between "Chefbob" & "Squid Plus One" was something that was off..it was a thumbnail of Spongebob's mind and the name "A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste" I instantly remembered the quote and my skin turned cold. "Get Out..? In a Spongebob Episode?! Who the hell would do something like this?!" I thought to myself, this was not normal in a Spongebob episode. "Are you OK, sir?" I heard one of the workers asked; I looked over and explained about the episode, but when I finished explaining, this is what he said: "A homeless man stumbled into the thrift store, with the exact set, he said he wanted to get rid of something, he handed me the set and..shot himself." after he explained the backstory, he gulped and simply said "T-that'll be 2.00$" I gave him 2.00$ and a small smile saying "get better soon sir" he nodded and gave a small wave. When I got home, I checked the set to see if it looked normal and I was right, It was a perfectly clean DVD. When I inserted the DVD, the Nickelodeon logo instantly came on, like, it just appeared not even 2 seconds, it was like if the DVD skipped the black screen before the Nickelodeon logo. Then it showed the FBI logo and then showed the menu, I thought it was gonna be something stupid like a black and red menu with a demonic Spongebob with "666" and "999" all over. I giggled to myself, thinking about the stupid idea and grabbed the remote, I went to the episode selection and clicked on the episode, aka "A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste" wow, I was stupid for clicking on the titlecard. It showed the titlecard, a black background and white letters with the name of the episode, But when it showed the cast, I couldn't belive it, the cast screen was like if someone smashed a keyboard on the table and then tortured the keyboard, but one of the names said "$RFTSWFT_" yeah it was jibberish. It showed spongebob waking up out of bed, doing the normal spongebob stuff, but, something happened in the next scene, when he opened the window, it showed TV static on the window as he sighed and said "Good Morning Gary." Gary's widen eyes stared into the space as he let out a meow. When he got outside and knocked on squidward's door, it cut to one of the cars squealing out of controll, when squidward opened the door, squidward shrieked and the car smashed into the house, the house crumbles into pieces as squidward's shown, bruised and injured, staring at spongebob in anger; he then screams "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" before kicking him, then, as he was flying up, he got shot into a television static from before. In the television screen, it showed the exact events, exept in different ways, how different you may ask: the car smashes into squidward, the car flies in the air and smashes into a window & the car smashes into both Spongebob and squidward. A hole opens as he gets thrown into a alternate universe, the sky was black and the houses were lit up with lights, spongebob goes into his house, everyone was gathered around as it was shown everyone, mourning at spongebob. Spongebob went over to patrick who was talking on the stand, spongebob asked "Patrick, w-what's happening? A-am I...dead?" Patrick turned over to spongebob, his face was red, his eyes were blistering with tears, he had this eerily smile as he said "No..No..No, no no no no no no no no" he said. Through the "no" was a montage of spongebob screaming and getting brain treatment. Then it ended with spongebob awaking after that scene and spongebob saying. "T-that was a nightmare, well, goodnight" spongebob turned off the light and fell into another television, it showed a fast montage of spongebob's brain treatment with a loud scream, then the credits appeared. As the credits played, I was shocked; not only was the imagry was out-there, but the entire episode was entirely screwed up to bits, I literally thought that the episode was made by a deranged psychotic in Nickelodeon Studios, but, that question was answered when I recieved a email reply from two writers "Clint Bond & Sherm Cohen" Reply October 20th 2019 Re: "Season Episode Screwed Up – Aka: A Mind Is A Terrible Thing To Waste" "Dear Writer, were sorry for the messed up episode, we technically made it to be the sequal halloween special, but this episode went too far, what happened was that nickelodeon studios found a file on stephen's computer called "Ideas.txt" which they inspect through, and found one idea to do, the episode was made to be one of the ideas that stephen made, we're sorry for this and hope for more episodes" Stay Tuned – Clint Bond & Sherm Cohen when I heard the apology, all I remembered was the crazed man from Salvation Army, the way he worded the way, get rid of it, he wanted to get rid of the episode, the insanity and visuals that caused the images, he wanted to die. That's when I got another email from Mr. Lawrence who said simply "The Gibberish in the end was not me..but someone else..did" Category:Spongebob Category:Lost Episodes Category:Bad Grammar